


The Spark

by Cali_se



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It was a mundane scenario to the casual onlooker...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melanie_Athene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/gifts).



> A little birthday gift for Melanieathene, written in 2010.

It was a mundane scenario to the casual onlooker: Doyle reaching past Bodie to grab his tea, Bodie leaning in to lay hands on a plate of biscuits.

But in that small space, just between themselves, another spark was ignited to add to all the rest, slowly building to a flame.

A moment passed; they exchanged glances, faces so close their lips could have touched.

Danger spiked in their veins, then mellowed into something softer -- the promise of words as yet unspoken. And a question with its answer waiting (should they ever dare to ask it) lingered in the air.


End file.
